The New Collection
by The Pickle System
Summary: The smashers return to the battle in a new stadium with some new friends. There will be jokes, there will be relationships, and THERE WILL BE SMASH. This is a sort of sequel series to The Game by MouseMaster42, and it will not make a lot of sense if you haven't read that MASTERPIECE. I strongly encourage checking that out beforehand, but otherwise, I hope you enjoy!
1. Marthless in Seattle

**Here it is, after my hiatus, the NEW COLLECTION! I hope it makes you guys happy, and I hope (even though there is NO WAY I will be able to write Mousey's characters as well as she does) I can emulate what made The Game a great series. There will be humor, there will be adventures, and there will be new people! One last thing: read The Game. Seriously, I know it's 71 chapters, but it the best 71 chapters I have ever read. The first five chapters will be focusing heavily on picking up where The Game left off, so it'll probably help your understanding to check that masterpiece out. Other than that, I hope you enjoy!**

A blue light flashed from the teleport station. The lack of a voice proclaiming "A NEW CHALLENGER HAS APPEARED!" told Samus that it was probably someone she knew. Despite that, she still couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. At that moment, Samus was sitting in a cushioned chair in an unfamiliar place that resembled the waiting room in a hospital. She had her eyes shut, and was desperately trying to fall asleep. Her days hunting monsters in space had drained her, and she had lost a lot of sleep in recent weeks. She, along with _most_ of the competitors from the last Smash tourney, had been sent a notification letter (or email, or scroll, depending on the recipient) a week prior telling them that they had been invited to join the newest competition, simply dubbed Super Smash Brothers.

She was, quite unfortunately, trapped in the strange purgatory between being awake and being asleep, where she was too lazy to wake herself up, but too conscious to be asleep. Her thoughts were all over the place, thinking about the days leading up to her arrival, the feeling of (slight) relaxation after so many tense and sleepless days in space, hunting various bounty, and most of all, the thoughts of the past, specifically from Brawl. Her thoughts were random at first, jumping around from things such as taking the kids to the Brink the first time, the night of stupid teenagers with Altean wine, the shooting the next morning, the Valentine's Day battle, the late night Ramen snacking, the shrink's funeral, the thundersnow "picnic", the fabled "Dairy Queen Incident", the teary farewell, until she realized that all of her thoughts were progressively starting to revolve around _him_. The one man who stole her heart. The one who broke it when he told her that his duties as a king would not allow him to return. She began to glare, eyes still shut, and her fists began to clench. She was in a bad mood now (not that she had been in an amazing one previously), and very few people were able to get Samus Aran out of a bad mood. Luckily for her, one of those people had just warped into the room.

"Samus!" A loud, feminine voice rang out from somewhere behind the female bounty hunter. Samus nearly fell off the bench she had been snoozing on, before turning around swiftly, seeing one of her closest friends for the first time in months.

"Zelda!" she yelled back in response as she vaulted over the bench, grinning from ear to ear, and sprinted towards the princess. The Hylians had arrived, and she was smiling wider than she had in years. She almost tripped over the Villager and Kirby, who were sitting on the floor, and were apparently trying to play rock paper scissors. Samus almost stopped to consider how strange it was that two people (the term "people" being used loosely) who had circles for hands were trying to play a game requiring (at the minimum) 2 fingers and a palm. She brushed the thought aside, and tackled Zelda in a hug, the both of them laughing and spinning in circles. Luckily for the Hylian princess, the bounty hunter was wearing street clothes instead of her armor, so there was no damage upon impact. Samus hadn't been this happy in a _long_ time, and she was glad that at least two of her best friends were with her.

After the hugging and spinning had ended, Samus turned and saw the elf boy, the "little hero", Marth's "boyfriend" (as many hecklers liked to call him); the one and only Link. He held out his hand for shaking, and she just rolled her eyes.

"You've spent too much time in the royal courts, elf head," Samus remarked, smirking slightly, pulling the Hylian into a big hug. He stiffened for a second, but then eased up a bit, returning the hug. After the hug ended, Samus longed to be in someone else's arms.

"So… Have you heard anything about Marth?" She blurted out, instantly regretting what she said, and almost slapping herself in the face. It came out abruptly, and made her feel incredibly awkward. Her two friends looked at each other sadly, silently communicating with their eyes, and then Link turned to Samus.

"The war in Altea just began. The battles have started, and he's swamped with responsibilities. I'm sorry Samus." Link said sadly. She looked down, attempting to hide her face from her friends. She knew it was irrational to even think she would see him again, but it still felt like a kick to the stomach to hear that he was out there in the middle of a warzone. He probably didn't remember her. She immediately felt selfish, but couldn't help it. She missed him _so _much, and it had been a long couple of years.

"Hey Link, maybe you should go, uh, change into your street clothes." Zelda suggested, giving him a look of _let me handle this_. Despite the fact that he was already wearing them, he nodded knowingly and walked off. Zelda stood there for a moment, contemplating what she could say to make the bounty hunter feel better. Samus could, at times, be unpredictable emotionally, and the princess did not want to risk setting her off and making her mad.

"I know you have nothing comforting to say, so don't worry." Samus replied, her face and voice softening up. Zelda immediately felt relieved, but also slightly guilty for not saying anything. "It's not like he was guaranteed to come back anyways. Besides, we have other friends to attend to. "

Zelda gave her a confused look until she followed her friend's line of sight. About 10 feet away from them and across a few rows of chairs, she spotted Ike being smothered by Sheik, who was hugging him tightly, and planting kisses all over his face. She was off of the ground, using his shoulders to hold herself up. Samus felt a little better seeing that her closest friends were doing well on the romantic side.

"It's been a while since they've seen each other, hasn't it." Samus said, not as a question, since the answer was pretty obvious. Zelda nodded, smiling at her other half acting uncharacteristically giddy.

"8 months apart can feel like 8 years sometimes." Zelda remarked, still smirking.

"Get a room!" Samus yelled jokingly at the two of them. Sheik stopped her barrage on Ike's face and turned.

"SAMUS!" Sheik screamed, using her boyfriend as a springboard to kick off towards Samus. Ike stumbled backwards, hitting his head on the wall and sliding onto the floor, as Sheik started jumping over chairs to reach her friend. Despite the twinge of pain in the back of his head, the general was smiling like a loon, still somewhat dazed from the shower of affection the ninja had given him. Link walked over and slid down the wall onto the floor next to him. He whispered something in the Gallian's ear, and started snickering. Ike snapped out of his trance, gave Link an annoyed look and punched him in the face. Before Samus could dwell on that funny moment anymore, she stumbled backwards as Sheik jumped on her.

The two embraced, giggling and spinning much like Samus and the ninja's counterpart had done earlier, and Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Well someone's energetic today," Samus commented happily after the celebration had concluded. "I see it's been a while since you've seen each other."

Sheik blushed; she had been so happy to see Ike that her self-preservation and sense of dignity had sort of faded into the background. Samus simply grinned wider, and thought _this is gonna be fun. _

"Well, I mean 8 months is a pretty long time, and we were in the middle of wars and quests, and I sort of wasn't thinking, and I really missed him, and we couldn't visit each other that often, and…" Samus gestured _I get it, no need for excuses_, and smirked at her. Sheik realized she had been rambling, and looked down at the floor, suddenly finding her shoelaces incredibly interesting. She longed to have her scarf, so she could cover up her reddened face. Samus patted her on the back, still grinning.

"Let's see who else is here," Samus suggested, all thoughts of Marth sent into deepest pits in the back of her mind…

**zZz**

_Just fall asleep Samus… Just let yourself drift away. Stop thinking about him. Just…_

Samus sighed. She was lying in her new bed, in her new room, in the new stadium. She felt uneasy, as it had been years since she was in a room like this. She had spent most of her days in space in a tiny metal room, on a vaguely soft mattress. Despite how cushiony her new bed felt, it felt wrong. She didn't feel at home, and almost started regretting taking up Nintendo's offer to join the fight again.

"Ugh…" Samus groaned, as she tried to fight the insomnia. It had been a long and boring day and she just wanted some peace. While Marth had not showed up, Samus still held out the smallest bit of hope, as this was admission day 1. There were still quite a few brawlers who hadn't yet shown up. Of the ones who had arrived, Samus remembered Ike, Sheik, Link, Zelda, Pit, Kirby, Villager, Mega Man, Mario, Bowser and Peach.

The bounty hunter finally gave in to her inability to sleep, and got up and exited her room. She began wandering aimlessly, as she was not familiar with the new building. It seemed that Nintendo had attempted emulate the previous stadium, having similar carpets, similar doors, similar not-so-hidden-utility rooms. One thing that was noticeably different was the entrance to each room. The brawlers within said rooms (for the most part) made an attempt to personalize their doors, with Kirby's being covered with pictures of food, Villager's having a well-drawn image of a net, Mario having a red mushroom, and Link having a the Triforce, with only the top triangle being gold, and the bottom ones being gray. Samus had dutifully noted to do something special to her door, since, at the moment, hers was a standard silver door; boring and bland.

She passed by Ike and Sheik's rooms, and wondered if, by request, their rooms were connected by a door or something. She figured that Nintendo let the couples have connected rooms, as she saw that Zelda and Link's rooms were next to each other, and the same with Peach and Mario. She made another mental note to check if her room was connected to another, possibly behind the dresser that was on the left side of her room, or behind the bookshelf on the other. Both rooms next to hers, as far as she knew, were vacant.

_Stop that! You're just getting your hopes up for nothing! He's not showing up!_

Samus thought miserably. She tried to not let her thoughts of Marth get to her, when she heard her stomach growl. She groaned, and decided to try and find the kitchen.

**zZz**

After twenty minutes of searching, she realized that the insomnia was starting wearing off. An hour before, Samus would have been more than grateful to fall into a deep sleep, but now she was desperately craving some Ramen noodles with macaroni and cheese mix.

"Never had a craving before…" she thought out loud, and then added "Never talked to myself before either… Great…"

The only thing she had seen during her pointless walk was metal grating, metal walls, and metal doors. Granted, there were a few color differences here and there, like some red corridors and some blue ones, but nonetheless it was really tedious, and was nowhere near as interesting as walking through the Brawl stadium. Everything here was uniform and streamlined, and Samus wondered if she would even find her way back to her room, or if she would have to crash on the floor somewhere. Even sadder was that she hadn't seen any carpet, so she would likely end up with a stiff neck in the morning, with grate marks on her face and legs. The bounty hunter began to shiver, and realized that she would probably freeze overnight, considering her pajamas were just a t-shirt and shorts. Her final mental note of the night was to get warmer pajamas.

After several more minutes of walking, she came across her room… She facepalmed and gave in to her insomnia, figuring that breakfast was only a few hours away. As she walked in, she noticed a laptop and a smart phone lying on the desk next to the entrance. She was a bit happier, glad that she would have some distractions if insomnia struck again (which was very likely). She picked up the phone, an iPhone, and checked the time: 2:00 AM. She sighed, and unlocked it, and started personalizing some things. She changed the wallpaper to the smash logo, changed her password to "62784", downloaded Doodle Jump and Cut the Rope, and checked the weather. It read rainy all week in Seattle, which was apparently where this stadium was located. She sighed and set the phone back on the desk. She went over to her dresser, pulled out a pair of sweatpants and changed into them. Her sleepiness finally took over, and she closed her eyes. A certain Tom Hanks movie was the last thing that went through her head, and she sAfter several more minutes of walking,

**zZz**

**AN: Poor Sammy . NEVER FEAR, PLOT DEVICES TO THE RESCUE! I hope I've captured the essence of The Game, and, if you have a problem, please let me know. I enjoy all feedback, even negative!**

**-Flame**


	2. Welcome To Smash

**AN: Glad to have already gotten some feedback, it's really appreciated!**

**To jonokirby: Glad it's a good start, hope to continue with the same amount of quality. (::) COOKIE FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER!**

**ENJOY!**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-

Sheik groaned loudly. The soft but persistent beeping of an alarm clock had forced her out of a comfortable sleep. The ninja slammed her pillow over her head and pressed her face into the mattress. She had really wanted to take the opportunity to sleep in, as the nights leading up to her invitation were filled with various quests and hunts, therefore having a distinct lack of rest.

As the obnoxious noise continued, several questions began to go through Sheik's sleep-distorted mind. Why would I do this to myself? Am I that insane? What is wrong with me? As the mental fog cleared, more inquisitive questions came into her mind. Wait, do I even own an alarm clock? Why would I own an alarm clock? Who would want to wake me up this early on the first- Sheik shot up in her bed faster than you could blink, blankets and pillows flying off in random directions. Despite her morning drowsiness, one thought was crystal clear in her mind: Ike is a dead man.

Sheik climbed out of bed and went to knock on the side door which connected their rooms. Samus had been correct: The rooms of each couple were connected by a tiny space with two doors, making it lockable from either side. If Ike answers the door, she thought angrily, I am going to punch him in the face.

Unfortunately for him, Ike had not predicted Sheik being this enraged. He figured she would be annoyed, but happy to spend time with him. The general was fairly proud of himself, as he had managed to sneak into her room (which she hadn't locked on the side door), and put his alarm, set to go off at 6:00 AM, onto her book shelf. He opened the door with a warm smile and, as promised, he received a swift punch in the face. The Gallian blinked slowly. It hadn't necessarily hurt a lot (considering his various wounds on the battlefield building up his pain threshold) but he definitely was not expecting it.

"Unless it's an emergency, you do not wake me up this early," Sheik said fiercely, poking him in the chest with every other word.

"Do eggs and bacon qualify as an emergency?" Ike asked with a mischievous grin. Sheik immediately perked up, the fog of sleep fading from her mind entirely, and the rage subsiding. She grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek before slamming the door in his face. He sat there dazed for a second before calling out, "Hallway in five?"

"You think it's gonna take me that long?" Ike heard his girlfriend laugh in disbelief. He grinned and went to go change out of his sleepwear...

**zZz**

"PIT! PIT! PIT!" The incessant screeching of a pre-pubescent Earthbound character was what served as a certain angel's alarm clock. Pit had been having a peaceful sleep, if a lonely one. He, much like Samus, had not felt at home in this new, uniform, streamlined, and almost prison-like stadium.

The yelling, accompanied by slamming on the door, continued for a good 5 minutes, until the angelic hero snapped. This was not a good time for someone to pester him. Pit was usually very hard to anger, being and angel and all, but the homesickness, his boredom, his insomnia, and a distinct lack of his best friend had him in a particularly irritable mood. He leapt out from under the covers and stormed towards the door. He was glaring, his fists were clenched, and the thoughts going through his head were most definitely not things Lady Palutena would approve of.

Pit reached his door and flung it open, glaring down where he expected Ness to be. Instead, there was a small plate with a pie on it. Pit knelt down to further inspect the dessert, and noticed a small note atop the food.

Dear Pit,

I've always looked up to you as a role model. You seem to be a pretty level-headed, intelligent angel. When I grow up, I wanna be just like you! Minus the wings though, because I wouldn't really be able to go out in public. Now you may be asking yourself questions such as "Why has he written me a note?" "Why put a piece of cake right outside my door?" "Why bother me so early in the morning?" I believe the better question is "Why am I so oblivious to an obvious ticking noise within this pastry?"

Sincerely yours,

Ness

The angel stared at the note for a few seconds, thinking it over in his head. Unfortunately, due to his morning drowsiness, he hadn't fully comprehended most of the words, and realized a few seconds too late that this was an elaborate prank. The "obvious ticking noise" stopped, and then there was a loud bang. After getting over the initial shock, Pit realized he was covered with bits of pie and something that smelled distinctly like ash. if he was angry before, he was furious now. He stuck his head out the door just in time to hear high-pitched snickering and to see the legs of a little boy speed around the corner. Without a second thought, he flew as fast as he could in pursuit of the little devil...

**zZz**

The dining hall was very quiet. It was 6:30 AM, so none of the staffers had to be there, and most Smashers had the common sense to jump at the opportunity to sleep in. Rosalina was not like most Smashers. She had thought it rather odd that she had been invited to this tournament in the first place, considering her well-known pacifism. However, after talking to Mario and Peach extensively, the star-queen decided it would be a fun experiment at the very least. She was enjoying the peace and was deep in thought about the Lumas who she left in charge, wondering what they were doing, if they were doing it right, and if her definition of "right" and theirs lined up. Rosalina decided she need not worry; she trusted her star-friends, and they knew what their jobs were. After sitting there for about 10 minutes, she decided to try occupying her mind with something different. She felt around in her sweat-pants pocket until she found her little gift from Nintendo; an iPhone, as Princess Zelda had been kind enough to explain. The Hylian had taught her new friend the basics, such as the touch-screen, the buttons, and the concept of "texting." With this knowledge in mind, Rosalina unlocked the device and swiped through the applications until she got to "iMessage." She tapped it, and looked at her one contact: Zelda. She tapped on her name, and typed up a short text.

U Awake yet?

Before she could send it, the princess remembered how early it was, and opted to not bother her new friend. She pressed the home button, and decided to check the app-store to see if there was anything that caught her eye. Rosalina chose to start with the free ones, as she didn't want to spend any of Nintendo's money, considering it rude. At the #1 spot on free charts, there was a peculiar-looking game called "Trivia Crack." The queen decided this would be as good a place as any to begin, so she tapped the virtual "get" button. She pressed the home button, and waited a few seconds while the app installed. Her stomach grumbled, and she realized how hungry she was. Rosalina wondered how much longer it would be until some of the staffers showed up.

"You do know Crack is done downloading right?" The voice made Rosalina yelp and jump in surprise, nearly dropping her new phone on the floor. After the initial surprise, the princess collected herself, and turned to where she'd heard the voice from. Right behind her was the smiling face of a blonde-haired teenager.

"Oh, uh, th-thanks," Rosalina said sheepishly. She felt embarrassed for getting so startled. "Wait, did you say 'Crack'?"

"Yeah, sorry, that's what I like to call it anyway, since it's so addictive," The boy responded. He seemed to have sort of a British twinge in his voice. She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow at him. He simply shrugged and hopped over the ledge into the booth she was sitting in. He landed right next to her, their arms touching, and Rosalina moved away slightly, blushing. He simply smiled warmly in return.

"My name's Shulk, by the way. May I have the pleasure of learning yours?" He asked smoothly, not missing a beat. Rosalina stuttered a bit in saying her own name. She had never felt any romantic feelings for anyone, and had never been "flirted" with, so it was confusing to have all of this thrust upon her so quickly.

"Lovely name, y'know. I suppose you're new to this tournament thing too," Shulk commented, pulling out his own phone and swiping around on it. She simply nodded. "What do you think of the place so far?"

"I think it's pretty cool. It's also very kind of Nintendo to give us all the tech," Rosalina responded. Her initial nervousness was now replaced with the calm and collected radiance that a queen ought to have.

"Did you check the amount of money on your Apple account?" The blonde asked her with a grin. The star-queen gave a confused look, then tapped the "Appstore" icon on her phone, which she had completely forgotten she was still holding. After scrolling and tapping around, looking for the balance, Rosalina gasped. "Apparently Apple owes the Ninties a favor."

"So, out of curiosity, how do you know so much already? I thought the phones didn't show up until late last night," The star-dweller asked, still getting over the surprise of seeing an infinity symbol where the balance should have been.

"Well, I'm not exactly prone to go to sleep very early. Also, there's no reason to when you have the internet!" Shulk responded ecstatically.

"What's the internet?" Rosalina asked with a quizzical look.

"Well, that's kinda hard to explain," Shulk responded scratching his head. He clicked the lock button on his iPhone and put it in his pocket. He began to attempt an explanation, "So it's sort of like a collection of... Pages in a book I guess, but not actual paper, they're virtual. Like you know how there's the appstore on your phone? That would be considered a 'webpage' of sorts."

"A 'webpage'?" Rosalina asked confusedly, the image of a spider-web appearing in her mind.

"Right, sorry," said Shulk, "another name for the internet is the web. Did you want me to continue?"

"Go ahead, it sounds very interesting," The queen responded with a smile. Shulk grinned and continued his explanation. Before she engrossed herself in his vivid descriptions, Rosalina thought to herself, A fun experiment indeed...

**zZz**

"You look wonderful," Ike complimented with a grin. Sheik smiled back at him. As promised, the Hylian had taken less than five minutes to prepare. She was wearing a powder blue hoodie and a pair of navy blue sweat-pants. Ike was wearing a dark red T-shirt with a picture of bacon on it.

"Nice shirt," She responded with a grin. The idea of sizzling, crispy bacon made her stomach grumble with a mix of hunger and anticipation. "So where's the lunch room?"

"So, uh, funny thing, I kinda don't know," Ike responded with a sheepish grin. Sheik's grin slowly faded.

"So you woke me up at 6:30 AM to take me to breakfast without even knowing where the food would?" She responded, obviously very annoyed. Sheik usually kept her cool, but this early in the morning she was not in a very good mood.

"Okay, fair enough. We could wander for a while. We're bound to run into eventually," Ike said.

"Or I could just go back to bed," Sheik retaliated, turning around to grab her doorknob. The Gallian grabbed her shoulder before she could slip back into her room.

"Come on. How about we go on a little adventure? We're gonna have to learn the layout of this new place sooner or later anyways. Why not make it now?" After a moment of consideration, Sheik put on a warm smile and laced her fingers with his.

"Lead the way, general,"

Before the couple could even take a step they heard hysterical laughter followed by footsteps. They turned and saw Ness coming from another hallway across from Ike's door. He screeched to a hault, nearly running into the wall at a speed that would have definitely cracked his skull, at the very least. He grinned and waved to the pair, still snickering, then turned and ran down the hallway to their left, taking a right turn once he reached the end of that. A few seconds after he was out of sight, they heard the flapping of wings and muffled obscenities. A blur of white, coming from the same direction as the little earthbound boy, slammed at a high speed into the wall a few feet to the left of Ike's door. After getting over the initial shock, Ike and Sheik rushed towards the crumpled mass. Pit groaned in pain, attempting to push himself back up.

"Gonna... Kill... That kid..." The angel gasped out. He tried to stand up and continue the chase, but he felt a sharp pain in his right leg, immobilizing him.

"Whoah man, take it easy. That was a pretty nasty crash," Ike said, gently holding him back. The angel tried to swat his hands away, but his arm pulsed with a pain similar to the one in his legs, and he cried out in agony.

"If you're wondering, your wings are fine," Sheik said, looking at the nearly untouched appendages. Somehow Pit had twisted his body on impact where his right side took the full force, yet his wings weren't caught in between.

"If I can fly," every couple of words the angel sputtered and coughed in pain, "I can chase him. Let me go!"

"Look buddy, whatever he did- obviously involving pie- it's not worth snapping your arms. Let's see if we can find the infirmary," Ike said in a firm, yet gentle tone. Pit reluctantly stopped struggling and put his arm around the Gallian, supporting his weight. The three of them began walking around the eerily quiet halls of the new stadium...

**zZz**

"...and that's why you should probably never look in the YouTube comments," Shulk finished his explanation. Rosalina had gone through several emotional phases during her new friends explanation; First curiosity, then amazement and wonder, then confusion, followed by disgust, topped with being horrified, and finally disappointed in humanity. Despite the stupidity of the Internet, the queen decided it had incredibly convenient and practical uses. "I hope I haven't bored you to death."

"Oh of course not. This has been an incredibly... Interesting conversation. Although I do wonder how you found out the more disturbing parts," Rosalina responded with a teasing smirk. Shulk's veil of total confidence was brushed out of the way momentarily, as his cheeks reddened and he looked down sheepishly. His curiosity had gotten the best of him, and now he was regretting telling Rosalina so much. "Oh I'm just teasing. I won't judge your admittedly questionable web research." The veil closed and Shulk grinned again. He was about to make a snide remark of some capacity, but just then the sound of footsteps and giggling filled the cafeteria. The pair looked around in confusion, but couldn't find the source.

"Hi!" Ness shouted, nearly giving the couple a heart attack. They hadn't seen him due to his inhumanly short height.

"Uh, hi. Who are you?" Shulk said; Not in a rude way, but rather a confused tone.

"I'm Ness. You two are new here right?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you. Any particular reason you're running around snickering this early in the morning?" Rosalina asked, cocking her head and raising an eyebrow like she had with Shulk. The blonde made a mental note that he thought it was adorable when she did that.

"Just pulled a sweet prank! If you happen to see an angry-looking winged guy, make sure not to tell him where I am," Ness said proudly.

"Gotcha covered buddy," Shulk said, chuckling lightly. If this is just the first day, I can't wait to see how this entire tournament is gonna turn out...

Before anyone could say something else, more footsteps were heard, along with bits of conversation.

"Does this look like an infirmary to you?" A deeper masculine voice asked.

"You've asked that question with every single room we've come across," A mildly annoyed-sounding feminine voice retaliated.

"It's a legit *ow ow* question," A slightly higher but obviously masculine voice countered. Any semblance of pride and confidence Ness had completely vanished off his face. He recognized the last voice as Pit and realized that he was as dead if the angel saw him.

"SHHH! Do not say a word!" Ness whispered frantically to Rosalina and Shulk, ducking into another booth in an attempt to hide.

"Actually this looks like a cafeteria. I guess the infirmary can wait," Shiek said, taking in her surroundings. She spotted the pair in the booth and greeted them. "Hello, my name is Sheik and this is my boyfriend Ike and our friend Pit. What are your names?"

"I'm Rosalina," The queen responded with a smile.

"Shulk. Also the little prankster is in that booth right there," Shulk said, grinning evilly and pointing towards Ness' pitiful attempt at a hiding place. Pit's eyes shot towards where the child was crouching. All the pain in his body was completely forgotten and he began yelling obscenities. The general attempted to hold on but Pit was persistently squirming out of his grasp.

"Just let him go. We can make some new friends and have a real good breakfast if you give up now," Sheik whispered into Ike's ear with a smile. Ike considered his options for a second and then made up his mind.

"Ness, you have 5 seconds," The Gallian said. Faster than a bolt of lightning, the Earthbound character sped out of the dining area and into the unexplored corridors. After 5 seconds, Ike released Pit who similarly sped out of the room.

"Well that was... Interesting," Shulk remarked with a bemused smirk.

"That's usually how it is around here," Sheik responded, taking a seat across from Rosalina. Ike followed in suit and sat next to his girlfriend, gently grasping her hand under the table.

"Welcome to Smash." Ike said with a grin. The two newcomers both responded with a determined smile. This was going to be fun...

**zZz**

**AN: I'm REALLY sorry about how long it's been taking me to update. Writer's block has a firm grip on me, and I'm a perfectionist, so it's hard to force myself to write something good. I kinda have to be in the right frame of mind... But anyways, I hope you've enjoyed. Maybe it'll take less than a month next time! And maybe Nintendo will be nice to YouTubers... Yeah it'll take a while but hopefully it'll be good! GEEZ THAT WAS A RAMBLE**

**-Flame **


End file.
